We are one
by noodlesAndcookies
Summary: Magnus likes Alex. But does Alex like Magnu


**All credit to Rick Riordan**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

Magnus Chase had the unlucky fortune of Alex Fierro waking him up with a blowhorn. "You're going to miss daily combat!" he yelled, waking him up. He got dressed as fast as he could, because he kind of had a revenge plot against Mallory. Alex had seen Miss Keen kill Magnus. He ran away, screaming, after she disarmed him, and brutally killed him. Yep. That was your loving Mallory. Alex, being Alex, fell down laughing, and ran away after, also afraid of Mallory Keen. Magnus's plan was this: Avoid Mallory. Get close to Mallory. Stab Mallory in the back with Jack, who he made promise not to sing Selena Gomez. Voilá. The only problem was Alex. For the past week, she/he had been after him. Alex met him outside. Magnus was a little suprised, and stared a little too long.

"What?" said Alex, looking at Magnus.

"Nothing. A-a-are you ready for combat?" Magnus replied. Alex nodded, and walked out. Magnus ran after him, and caught up. TJ happened to be seeing this happen, and smiled. Floor 19 met up at the battlefield, and Miss Keen and Halfborn happened to be there, Mallory sharpening her knives, and Halfborn polishing Battle-Axe.

The battle began.

Magnus, trying to make his plan work, ran. Mallory killed TJ, and severely wounded Halfborn. Halfborn decided to play dead. His girlfriend had spared him. Alex Fierro, however, was on the mood for decapitation. His garrote swinging, he smoothly decapitated Mallory. You have to admit, he was good with a garrote. The only member of Floor 19 left besides Alex was Magnus, whom Alex intended to give a VERY painful death. He found Magnus near a small hill, and snuck up behind him. Magnus turned around to see a very muderous looking Alex Fierro. He smiled, and sliced him with his garrote just above the waist.

Magnus woke up in his bed, alive. He was kind of suprised, perplexed, and slightly angry. Why was Alex after him? 7 days of decapitation, separation from his legs, and his feet getting sliced off. He stormed out, and found Alex sitting in her room, using a small pottery wheel to sculpt a small vase.

"Really Alex? 7 days of death?" Magnus almost shouted. To be honest, he had a tiny little crush on Alex. Well, it was actually a big crush. He hoped Alex would care about him enough not to kill him!

"Well, you are kind if easy to get. No offense. Also, I'm a girl now. Pronouns are she and her." Alex replied, concentrating on her vase. Magnus walked out. He jumped onto his bed and got a Hotel Valhalla note pad, and started to make a list.

 **How to ask Alex out**

 **1\. Tomorrow.**

 **2\. After combat.**

 **3\. Look ok.**

Magnus sighed, and set the notepad down. Alex Fierro was his daydream, his love song, and his very existance. Magnus looked at the sun, still in the sky. He thought _Let's just take a nap. I need to think._

It wasn't a nap. It lasted the rest of the day, and through the night. Which is why Magnus woke up at 5 in the morning, realizing that it was morning, panicing, and getting ready. He drank some coffee with TJ, (who wondered why the boy who took a 10-hour nap needed coffee, for gods sake), and made a plan for combat. He would be on the lookout. Above. Their were some trees on the battlefield. And he asked Jack not to make them visible.

"I can't make you invisible. Sumabrander no do." Jack replied.

"No, I mean like just don't sing. And we're after Alex." Magnus said. Jack sighed, but nodded (?).

The battle started like usual, except Halfborn and TJ teamed up and killed Mallory. They were tired of Miss Keen decapitating and wounding them, so they fought back. Magnus climbed into a tree, unable to be seen. Alex killed Halfborn and TJ, so their victory was short-lived. Alex searched the ground for Magnus, feeling incredibly bloodthirsty. Magnus transformed Jack to sword form, and let him do his magic. He suceeded in slicing off Alex's arm, but Magnus made the mistake of coming down. Alex threw her garrote, and sliced of Magnus's head smoothly.

Magnus awoke in his bed. So Alex Fierro had killed him once again. He looked at his plan from the day before. The plan must go into action, he thought as he walked to Alex's room. "Here to whine?" Alex greeted him, still working on the vase from yesterday.

"Alex, can I be honest with you for 5 seconds?" said Magnus. Half of his brain was screaming NO YOU IDIOT ENHARJAR. The other half was screaming DEW IT. Alex looked up at him.

"Fine." said Alex, still absorbed in the creation of her sculpture.

"I- I like you." said Magnus.

Alex Fierro's pot stopped, then fell to the ground. A gray lump of clay emerged.

"Please repeat the sentence so I'm sure I haven't lost it." she said, a look of shock on her face, with a hint of happiness.

"I like you." Magnus said, confident this time. The DEW IT voice had taken over. Alex sat for a few seconds. Then, in what seemed like less than a second, jumped up and kissed him. Magnus stood in shock when she pulled away. Alex kissed him again, and they made out.

Fin

 **(because who needs a better ending than this)**


End file.
